Tokka Valentines Party!
by Tokkalover
Summary: That's Right, Another one! Day 1- Shenanigan
1. Shenanigan

**A/N: I'm somewhat disappointed in this one. Hmm… I'm not sure what possessed me to do this. And yes, I know that in the avatarverse the animals are mixes. I just like it like this, okay? :] Yes, I am very odd. I don't own Toph and Sokka, by the way, **

A large gray dog peered out from behind a box of apple crates, watching the people rush by on the busy street. He saw an animal catcher and ducked down. Sitting next to the canine was a small brown cat with peculiar markings on her face. She had been born blind, and relied on the dog to help her find food.

"Hey Sokka, see anything coming?" The cat inquired.

The dog poked his head up and squinted down the road.

"No, I don't see….Wait! Here comes a meat cart!" Sokka paused and sniffed the air.

"And he's got sausage!"

"So are we gonna go and get it, or are you just going to sit there and blab all day?"

"Geez, relax Toph, we'll get it. Follow me."

Sokka stood and started swiftly walking toward the edge of the road, with Toph following close enough to sense where he was.

"Ready?" Sokka asked as the meat cart approached.

"You know it!" Toph replied with a mischievous twinkle in her milky eyes.

Sokka took off at full speed toward the oncoming cart and rammed into the front wheel. The cart stopped, and Toph leaped from behind Sokka and dropped to her back directly in front of the wheel, mewing pitifully. Just as the driver of the cart came rushing to tend to the now violently twitching cat, Sokka jumped into the back of the cart.

"You poor animal!" the driver exclaimed. You can't even see! What in the world are you doing running across the road!" Toph just continued writhing dramatically on the road.

Sokka glanced around the cart. There were so many kinds of delicious smoked meats! It was packed in crates, hung from the ceiling, and even stretched on the walls! What would he take? He knew he had to make a quick escape, so he settled for a long chain of sausages. The dog grabbed them with his salivating mouth and leaped out onto the road. He raced around the back wheel just in time to see the driver of the cart reaching toward Toph.

Sokka let out a muffled "Woof". Toph suddenly whipped around, bit down hard on the driver's hand, and streaked toward Sokka. He lowered his head and she jumped onto his back and clung to him with her claws. Before the poor man could react, the animals were high-tailing it into the trees with the sausages trailing along behind them.

As Sokka reached a large oak tree, he stopped, deposited the sausages on the ground, and then lay down so Toph could get off.

"Wow, that was a good run! Nice job on the twitching, by the way." he complimented.

Toph yawned and replied casually "I try." She then grabbed the meat and started clawing her way up the nearest tree.

Sokka tilted his head.

"Toph? You're gonna share that, right?" He questioned as she reached a high branch and started eating.

"Toph?"

"Hello?"

"TOPH!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Art Here!

http://tokkalover deviantart com/art/Furry-Tokka-Shenanigans-112236404

Remove those 2 spaces and replace them with dots.


	2. Oblivious

**A/N: I enjoy this immensely. I had no plot in mind when I wrote this. I just started typing and well… Yeah. Any no, there are no Sporks in the avatar world. And that should answer you question of whether I own avatar. If I did, there would most certainly be sporks. **

Toph sighed as she let her feet dangle in the cool fountain. It was another long, boring day. It seemed like all of her days were the same now that Sokka had _Suki_ around. All of their days together were as good as forgotten, the way Toph saw it. As she let out another long sigh, Sokka suddenly seemed to "appear" out of thin air right next to her. Startled, she jerked and nearly fell into the water.

"Hey, Toph!" He exclaimed, sitting on the lip of the fountain with her.

"Hi Sokka." She replied, not bothering to turn her head in his direction. He didn't deserve her acknowledgement, anyway.

"So Toph…" He began, sounding a little nervous. Or a lot nervous, considering he sounded like he was trying to swallow a small wriggling animal as he spoke.

She rolled her eyes and scratched away some loose dirt from the stone. "Get on with whatever it is that you want to say, snoozles. I don't have all day."

Sokka cleared his throat loudly and began. "Toph, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have been spending a lot of time with Suki lately."

"No, _really_? I didn't even know!" She drawled sarcastically. Of course she'd noticed. That was the reason she spend her days wishing she was dead!

That may be a slight exaggeration, she thought, but close enough to the truth.

"Yes, well, I have." The water tribe boy continued, completely oblivious to Toph's sarcasm. "And I've decided something. Something very important."

The earth bender felt like throwing up. He was probably asking for dating advice or something. Or worse. _Proposal_ advice. Toph had changed her mind. The whole wish-she-was-dead thing was NOT an exaggeration. She wished she could grab the nearest utensil, ideally a Spork, and gouge out her own-

"Toph? Are you listening?" Sokka snapped Toph out of her horrific fantasies of Spork induced head trauma.

"Yeah yeah, just spit it out."

"Well, I've decided that Suki really isn't my type."

Toph stopped breathing. Back up the train. No asking of dating advice? No pleading for proposal ideas? Suki wasn't Sokka's type? How could this be happening? It was like a dream come true!

As Toph remembered and acted upon the fact that oxygen was in fact a required necessity of life, her occasionally dim-witted counterpart continued yet further with his shocking confessions.

"And there's something I've wanted to tell you for quite a while now, Toph."

Said girl stiffened and held her breath once again. What was it this time? Did Sokka dress up like turtle-duck at night and dance around like Zuko had when he sat on that cactus that had "accidentally" been place on his chair? Hey, anything was possible after that last one!

"Toph, I love you." Sokka uttered.

This was a million times better than she had ever expected. It was like the whole world was rejoicing! Like the angels were singing! Like Katara not being annoying and bossy for a whole day! This was too much for poor Toph, and she fell backwards into the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph sat up with a jolt. She was in her earth tent? What happened? Where was Sokka? Why wasn't she soaking wet? She just fell in the water, didn't she? After her mind went through a hundred possibilities she settled on one unsettling option. It was a dream. She shook her bangs from her eyes. No, it couldn't be! It was so real and perfect and…. That's it. She knows what she had to do. With a rough punch to the earth, the walls of her tent were down and she was stalking over to where Sokka was stirring a pot of soup.

"Sokka, I like you."

"Aww thanks Toph. I like you too."

Toph smacked her forehead, let out a frustrated sigh and went to find a Spork.


End file.
